fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/SuyoGames
This page is for the Fanten Expo announcements of the company SuyoGames. PRESENTATION DATE: May 5, 2013 ---- Presentations ---- Super Mario Sunlight Welcome to our presentation for Fanten Expo, SuyoGames is happy to present our latest projects, so here we go, our first game is... Super Mario Sunlight, the sequel to Super Mario Gravitation. We know we have barely worked on this project for a while, but the game will be done in Summer 2013. Mario gets 2 new powers, the Cheep Cheep Suit and the Light Mushroom, even the Cape Feather is returning. A new villain is lurking, but Bowser is still the main villain, but he's not the final boss! F.L.U.D.D is back with about 4 new Nozzles, 2 are known, the Blast and Spin Nozzle. Koopalings are fought in fortresses, New bosses are fought in Castles, and Bowser Junior is fought in a Airship or Submarine. The game has 12 Worlds. New obstacles like Shadow Goop can only be revealed with water. Mario also can enter Warp Canvas' to find secret areas and even can turn into a ball form in certain areas and moves with gyro controls and jumps by shaking the 3DS. We hope you are excited for Sunlight, but here is more news. The sequel to Sunlight, Element M, is now called Super Mario Elemental. Mario has many new powers such as a sand and water power-up, and there is a new antagonist named Darkus. There will be many new worlds like the Starlite Station and Nightmare Canyon. We will reveal more information about the third title another time, so onto our next project. ---- Noid Series The 3D platformer Noid, is getting a sequel, but first we'll reveal some info on Noid. In the story, three fighters with amazing powers that transform into monsters like an Ifrit or Bahamut, they take on the dark legion of warriors on the island of Kaiju. There will be 30 characters, some ones I haven't revealed are Izar who transforms into an Imp, and Razen, who transforms into a Balrog. Now Noid II will be an RPG and a fighting game both, in separate modes, players can fight in a RPG styled battle or fight each other to the death. New special items like the Constellation Cards allows the player to become stronger, there is one card called the Pegasus Charge allows the player to become faster and agile. The Unicorn Lance can increase the players' attack as well. Now, the fighters are able to level up and improve stats the more you win matches. There is more special things, the aS (Assault Slab) can summon some kind of animal to assist them in battle, like a lion or wolf. The Ex-Ceed power can be used by clicking the analog stick and lets say, draw a straight line, this enables the player to perform a crash like attack. Noid II will be worked on in the Summer, we hope you enjoyed our info. ---- Luigi's Mansion U It is ghost hunting time again, in Luigi's Mansion U (title will change), Luigi is back in an ultimate adventure. Luigi must go through 8 areas and deal with the Seven Spirits, ancient ghosts that were banished, but they are back. Luigi now uses the Poltergust 7000, which can hover now, similar to F.L.U.D.D. The Poltergust has a lot of new modes, like one that can make it shoot fire, one that can spray paint on weird canvas', and one that can squirt water too! Remember that Polterpup that became Luigi's pet at the end of Dark Moon? It will be used in some situations, but its role is unknown. Luigi is also able to become a Boo as well sometime in the game. That wraps up our news for the Luigi's Mansion game, we will reveal more info in the future. ---- Paper Mario: Twisted Time Paper Mario: Twisted Time is one of our biggest projects yet, the story will be big. This Paper Mario goes back to it's old roots and features a time altering like power that the main partner, Staren uses. In the future chapters, Mario will find himself in a mysterious funhouse that is ruled by a clown named Crowley, but Lemmy Koopa is chasing after Mario. Another chapter includes Mario finding a mysterious place called Rokk City, where the Rokks live. The Rokks are rock like species who are being attacked by some evil guy named Scar. A partner named Rockwell will join Mario. Another chapter includes Mario finding a ancient treasure and battling Fiery Dino Piranha in a volcano. There is also the seventh chapter where Mario becomes an actor and finds himself in a maze and later fights the wicked Venexis once and for all. The biggest question remains, the final boss will be totally unexpected, but who is it? It won't be Bowser, nor Ripzel, the main antagonist. It is someone who has been on Marios' trail since the beginning of the game. Stay tuned for the later chapters on the articles. ---- Bytes Series Future Bits & Pieces is almost done, the sequel Transformed & Treacherous involves the protagonist of the predecessor, Vin, becoming the villain, and he enslaves Blockade. Now Cel must stop his friend. Vin will later turn out good in the third game, with the reason being revealed in the third game, where the true villain appears, and three new heroes set out to stop the villain. The third game shall become a RPG by the way. I know this isn't that much information, but we will reveal much more news in June, as the second title is still in the works. ---- Medieval Maze In our new series and first title, Medieval Maze, three heroes named Rayve, Sorcessa, and Arche explore the kingdom of Avalon in maze like stages based on dungeons from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. The heroes will explore over 7 areas with different stages that sometimes even use the power of the 3DS in the levels, such as one involving the heroes sliding down a slide by using the gyro controls, or taking down hordes of enemies in a similar way like Face Raiders. Players can get job requests to explore new or old missions to get new items and unlock new stages too. Some areas include the Constellation Canyon, the Time Ruins, and the Hades Harbor. ---- Pokémon Vermillion and Azure We are planning to make a Pokemon game, the mascots are Aztral, a cosmic like dragon, and Verthros, a blazing phoenix. The region is known as Aona The main characters are Matthew and Lucy, and their rival is Ryan. The starters are Iflaze, the burning Ifrit, Salamandra, the aquatic salamander, and Gorass, the grassy gorem. New legendaries include Galligor, the white tiger, and Genbull, a black tortoise. New modes like the PokeChase make players able to control their Pokemon and chase other Pokemon in a maze like battle. This may be interesting, but there is actually 5 main legendaries in the game, two, Verthros and Aztral are the mascots, and Genbull and Galligor, and one secret one are actually based on the Four Symbols of the chinese constellations. Aztral is found in the east of Aona, since he is based of the Azure Dragon of the East. Since the Four Symbols also represent seasons, each of the four main legendaries have a form able to be transformed on the season they are based of. Verthros transforms into Rising Verthros in the Summer season in the game for example. We are planning to make new Pokemon of course, some new ideas include a Serpent and Rabbit Pokemon. That concludes our talk about Vermillion and Azure, but we have two more projects to talk about! ---- Ice Climber: Age Of Ice Our current project is Ice Climber: Age Of Ice, and it is going well so far. It is the sequel to the NES Title, Ice Climber, but it is 3D platforming this time. Popo, Nana, and the orange climber Mako explore areas and later head up a big mountain to fight the area boss. In the story, the Climbers chase after seven Snowstones that the evil spirit Vetrice threw into each seven areas of the Farcast Region, so the Climbers must save them to revert the huge snowstorm they caused. New modes are available, some even can be played on the Wii U even though this is a 3DS game. The Icebreakers mode is for the Wii U, one Climber has to break iceblocks and not let the area be filled with many of it, or they fail the minigame. The player is able to break the ice by using the touchpad. Since the game is nearly complete, that is all we have to reveal for now. On to our last title to present! ---- Pac-Man World 4 Well, since the Pac-Man World series is really popular, I decided to make a fourth title. Just so you know, the series is a 3D platformer, In this game, Spooky, the antagonist of Pac-Man World 2 is back, and apparently his tree is actually the spirit of his king, which is why he wanted to get the Golden Fruit, to revive him. Pac-Man has the same moves from Pac-Man World 2, like the flip kick. The revroll and butt bounce return, but there is a few new ones, like the spinning move Pac-Man also has new Powers like Big Pac-Man and Ice Pac-Man. Ice Pac can shoot ice balls and also walk on lava and water. Also, the Metal Pac-Man form will return. Pac will explore 8 worlds and fight the Ghost Gang again, some areas include a factory and a island/lava world. Much more information will be shown once we create the page, thank you for your interest. ---- Thank you for checking out SuyoGames' presentation, we hope you enjoyed it. We hope to make more great new projects in the future, that concludes our presentation. (Audience claps and cheers) Category:Fantendo World '13